Peta
by NekoLen
Summary: PhantomXPeta pairing. Peta's thoughts and feelings. Um... May contian OOCness, I'm not sure, I hope not... Please read and review! XD


Peta

_How obscure,_ the man thought as he watched his beloved leader smirk darkly to himself. _How strange, how weird... Phantom... my everything._

This man's name was Peta, a name that meant nothing to anyone that knew that his name wasn't Peta. His real name was lost in the rush of colours and memories that fogged his mind. Nothing was truly known about him... not even Peta himself. All he could remember was Phantom.

Peta's loyalty to Phantom was paramount. He only lived for him, he only thought about him, only breathed for him. He was obsessed.

Once again, Peta peered at the man from the corner of his eye. He was staring ahead, watching the sphere which played a re-run of the last War Game. Peta loved his face. It was youthful and smooth. His skin was pale and his eyes hazy purple. Peta blushed and looked away. Just looking at his soft lips made him long to kiss him, to bite on those lips, to hear him moan "Oh, Peta!"

He now wondered if Phantom was hard over the War Game he was watching. There was lots of hardcore blood and guts. Peta knew that sort of thing turned him on. But he couldn't do anything, unless Phantom told him to, so he just stood rigidly at Phantom's side, grinning wildly. _Hopefully,_ Peta thought, _He would get the hint that I'm horny._

Phantom chuckled to himself, and turned his head, focussing on Peta's maniacal smile.

"What is your problem?" he said cruelly, enjoying the full impact of these words on Peta. "Grin, grin, grin... it's all you ever do..." He continued to gaze at the man, who frowned like an upset frog.

"I..."

"You're horny, right?" Phantom said smugly, laughing to himself. He patted his lap lightly. "Come."

Peta hurried over to Phantom, happily sitting on his lap. Phantom tutted to himself, stroking Peta's long silky hair. Peta closed his eyes, contented to Phantom's touch.

"Peta..." Phantom whispered, continuing to stroke the grinning man's hair. "Tell me: why do you love me so?"

The man stopped smiling and peered uneasily at Phantom. Seeing the man stare at him, a bright interest in his purple eyes, made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I... I really don't know..." Peta smiled, leaning back into Phantom's lap and resting his head against his chest. He imagined a heart beat, for Phantom truly had no heart. "You're my everything."

"My heart is nothing but a hollow vessel of hate and sorrow. The blood washes away every thought of hope and salvation of my very soul. I am the Saviour. I come to wash away the filth of this land and I will do it with a smile.

"A smile that will betray the very essence of my black heart, a smile that seeks warmth in cold places, the very warmth that no longer exists in my heart.

"Why should I care about those weaklings? Why should I weep for the lost? Who wept for me? Who cried for me as I was torn apart? No one.

"I am no one's role model. And no one shall feel pity for me, I am all powerful," Phantom softly ranted into Peta's ear. "And yet┘ you love me." He laughed quietly, kissing Peta softly on the cheek. "You know I don't love you, and never will."

Peta sniffed. This didn't come as a shock to him. He knew his love for Phantom was forbidden. "I guess..."

"Peta," Phantom said, grasping at the man's head and yanking it around. "Look at me. I'm an animated corpse bent on the complete annihilation of humans... But you, of all people, love me. I know you do, because when I lust for you, you like it... You like me using you..."

Peta stared up into Phantom's eyes. "So what if you never loved me? So what if you use me? I love you, and that's all that matters to me, and I will continue to serve you, to love you, until the day I die. Even when that happens, I will always love you."

Phantom wrapped his arms almost lovingly around Peta's curled body.

"I guess I'll love you... for tonight... if you meet me up in your bedroom in..." Phantom put his lips to Peta's ear and whispered, "10 minutes."

Peta's eyes widened and he blushed. "Um..."

* * *

And there. I have uncovered the true relationship between the two "lovers". LOL. Hope you enjoyed and don't be scared to say what I need to improve on. BTW, I don't really like this story, Peta seemed far too OOC for me. Phantom was good though Mwahahaha!!


End file.
